L'innocence d'un Enfant
by Lokiitama
Summary: "Tsu-kun va travailler très fort ! Comme ça, Otou-san va revenir et féliciter Tsu-kun !" Nana avait toujours fait de son mieux pour élever son enfant. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, ne rêvait que de sa sécurité. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait la cause d'une cicatrice dans son coeur. Et Iemitsu n'était au courant de rien et trop loin pour comprendre. Angst. Parent/Enfant.


Hi guys !

A Minis' Life - Chapitre 1 est toujours en cours d'écriture, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte le publier dans un ou deux jours - voire aujourd'hui, mais n'espérez pas trop, ma flemme est légendaire.

Voici la traduction d'un OS qui m'a marquée, et qui va certainement influencer un petit bout de Tsuna dans A Minis' Life.

**Disclaimer :**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano**

**L'innocence d'un Enfant ( A Child's innocence ) appartient à Autore Raita**

_Voici l'adresse de son profil :_**  
**

_fanfiction( point )net/u/3501867/_

__Traduit sans bêta.

* * *

« Okaa-san, regarde, regarde ! J'ai réussit mon test de Math pour la première fois ! » Sautilla gaiement un Tsuna de sept ans, serrant son test contre sa poitrine avec un grand sourire.

Nana sourit tendrement à son fils tout en se baissant pour lui pincer les joues, « Bon travail, Tsu-kun. Si tu continues comme ça, Otou-san va définitivement revenir à la maison, pour pouvoir féliciter Tsu-kun. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'éclaircirent lorsque l'idée fut proposée, « Vraiment ? »

Nana pouffa en voyant à quel point son fils était adorable, « Bien sûr ! Maintenant, comme récompense, je vais faire l'omelette au riz préférée de Tsu-kun, aujourd'hui. »

« Ouai ! » Tsuna attaqua sa mère d'un câlin étroit, incapable de contrôler sa joie.

* * *

« Félicitation, Tsuna, tu t'es encore amélioré, » sourit doucement Ari au petit brun, lui tapotant un peu la tête alors qu'elle lui rendait ses papiers.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent instantanément, et il lui rendit un sourire timide, « Arigatou ! Sensei ! »

« Pourquoi vous félicitez Dame-Tsuna, Sensei ? C'est pas comme s'il avait fait de beau points, » ricana l'un des enfants alors qu'il lui vola sa feuille, « 56 points ? Même moi j'peux faire mieux que ça ! »

Tsuna s'empourpra immédiatement, et il regarda le sol, honteux.

Ari fronça les sourcils, reprenant le papier que tenait le garçon, et le rendant à Tsuna, « Ce n'était pas gentil. Excuse-toi. »

« Comme si j'allais le faire ! » Le garçon tira la langue à Tsuna avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Ari laissa s'échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de s'abaisser à la hauteur de Tsuna. Tout en plaçant une main sur sa tête, elle lui sourit gentiment, « N'y fait pas attention, d'accord, Tsuna ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est travailler dur. Tu es peut-être un peu plus lent que les autres pour étudier, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas les rattraper. »

Tsuna acquiesça avec un petit sourire impatient, « Un ! Tsu-kun va travaille dur, comme ça, Otou-san va revenir à la maison et féliciter Tsu-kun ! »

Ari résista à l'envie de pouffer lorsque son étudiant commença à parler à la troisième personne, « Oui, oui il reviendra. »

Tsuna lui fit un sourire radieux.

* * *

_Mama va être vraiment heureuse lorsqu'elle va apprendre que je me suis encore amélioré ! _pensa Tsuna avec un sourire en rentrant à la maison.

« Neh, neh, Nana, j'ai entendu que ton fils avait encore raté son test ! »

Les pas de Tsuna ralentirent lorsqu'il entendit des personnes parler. Se cachant derrière un mur, il observa sa mère discuter avec quelques une de leurs voisines.

« Vraiment ? C'est pathétique ! Même mon Hiro-kun peut faire mieux ! »

« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un enfant grandit sans un père, hein ? »

Il étrécit les yeux en voyant sa mère rester debout silencieusement, alors que les dames continuaient de se raconter des potins. Avec une moue, il baissa les yeux sur son test, _Tsu-kun n'est pas pathétique ! Même Sensei le dit !_

Avec un air de défi, il couru en avant, ignorant les dames et enlaça sa maman, « Okaa-san ! Sensei a dit que les points de Tsu-kun ont encore augmenté ! »

Presque immédiatement, les yeux de Nana s'éclaircirent alors qu'elle prenait la feuille des ses mains. « Vraiment, Tsu-kun ? »

« Un ! J'ai eu 56 points, cette fois-ci ! » Annonça fièrement Tsuna, et il sourit radieusement lorsqu'elle s'abaissa pour lui faire un câlin.

Les dames autour d'eux ricanèrent, « Bien, nous te laissons à ton fils, Nana. »

Tsuna les regarda s'en aller, confus, tandis qu'elles souriaient avec arrogance.

Tirant sur la jupe de sa mère pour avoir son attention, il pencha légèrement sa tête, « Neh, Okaa-san, Tsu-kun à fait du bon travail, hein ? »

« Yep ! Tsu-kun a fait du très bon travail ! » S'exclama Nana, le prenant dans ses bras.

Tsuna sourit.

Bien que, s'il avait payé un peu plus attention aux yeux de sa mère, il aurait probablement remarqué la lueur de désappointement qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

* * *

« C'est pas grave, Tsuna. Je vais t'apprendre ce que tu n'as pas comprit demain, d'accord ? Travaille juste un peu plus dur la prochaine fois ! » L'encouragea Ari lorsqu'elle lui rendit son test avec le mot, « Raté » dessus.

Le prenant, Tsuna renifla, déçu, « Un… »

« Allez, allez, sourit ! Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? » Le réconforta Ari, lui tendant un petit chocolat avec un clin d'œil, « Ne dit à personne que je t'ai donné ça ! »

* * *

« D-Désolé, Okaa-san… » Tsuna regarda le sol, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, « Je vais travailler plus dur la prochaine fois… »

Nana regarda les papiers en soupirant, donnant un sourire réconfortant à son fils, « Ce n'est pas grave, Tsu-kun, je suis déjà habituée à -»

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en entendant ses mots, « N-Non ! Je vais vraiment travailler dur pour réussir la prochaine fois ! »

Les yeux de Nana s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle enleva ses lunettes de lecture, les plaçant sur le côté. Alors qu'elle soulevait gentiment Tsuna sur ses genoux, elle sourit, « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as plus besoin d'essayer, Tsu-kun. Je me suis déjà habituée à -»

« M-Mais ! Otou-san ne va pas revenir à la maison si je ne réussis pas ! » Protesta Tsuna, des larmes menaçant de tomber.

Les yeux de Nana s'assombrirent un peu. Avec un soupir, elle dit, « Il ne va pas revenir, n'est ce pas ? »

Tsuna s'arrêta avec en reniflant, « Okaa-san ? »

« Eh bien, » la voix de Nana devint nostalgique, « Cet homme à toujours été comme ça, allant et venant comme bon lui semblait. Il ne va probablement pas revenir à la maison sauf s'il en a envie… »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent grand, choqué, « E-Eh ? »

_Otou-san… ne va pas revenir ? Pourquoi ?_

Chassant tout ça avec un sourire, Nana dit tendrement, « De toute façon, tout va bien, d'accord ? Tsu-kun ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait revenir si tu réussissais… »

Tsuna ne pouvait que la regarder incrédule, « M-Mais tu as dit ! »

Nana tapota gentiment son dos, « Allez, allez, n'y pense plus trop, d'accord ? »

« M-Mais, Okaa-san -» Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, seulement pour être coupé, « Comme j'ai dit, Okaa-san est déjà habituée au fait que Tsu-kun est mon inutile petit garçon, » elle s'arrêta pour lui pincer le nez, plaisantant, « Donc tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Tsuna s'arrêta net.

_Tsu-kun est mon inutile petit garçon…_

… _mon inutile petit garçon._

_Tsu-kun est…_

_Tsu-kun est inutile…_

Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue. Avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, il avait repoussé sa mère bien loin, avec un bruyant, « Non ! »

S'enfuyant de la maison et des rues, les paroles se répétaient dans son esprit encore et encore.

_Tsu-kun est inutile…_

_P-Pourquoi ? T-Tsu-kun pensait qu'Okaa-san était différente !_

_« Félicitation, Tsu-kun. Si tu continues comme ça, Otou-san va définitivement revenir à la maison pour féliciter Tsu-kun. » Mensonges ! Tout est un mensonge !_

_Je déteste tout le monde ! Okaa-san et Otou-san sont des menteurs ! Je les déteste tous !_

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » Tsuna leva le regard en reniflant, reconnaissant ses tyrans de l'école.

« Ahaha ! Vous pouvez le croire, vous ? Dame-Tsuna a déjà sept ans et il pleure toujours ! » Un autre d'entre eux rigola, « Pourquoi ne l'aidons-nous pas à être plus mec ? »

Tsuna pleura encore plus fort lorsqu'ils le poussèrent en arrière et commencèrent à lui donner des coups de pieds répétitivement.

_Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de rendre les coups… Peu importe à quel point Tsu-kun essaie, même Okaa-san pense que Tsu-kun est inutile ! Otou-san s'en fiche totalement, de Tsu-kun !_

« Tsuna ? Hey, vous tous, arrêtez ça maintenant ! » Lorsque les coups de pied cessèrent enfin, Tsuna leva les yeux. A la vue d'Ari, il craqua à nouveau, pleurant dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu, Tsuna ! Tu vas bien ? » Alors qu'elle l'enlaçait gentiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester dans ses bras pour toujours. Il ne voulait plus aller nulle part. Même pas là où sa Okaa-san était.

* * *

Nana ouvrit brusquement la porte, et, à la vue de Tsuna sur le pas de la porte avec son professeur, son cœur fondit presque de soulagement. Entourant ses bras atour de lui et l'enlaçant étroitement, elle pleura, « Tsu-kun ! »

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, elle remarqua le fait que Tsuna ne bougeait pas d'un poil dans ses bras.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, avant que le choc peigne ses traits. C'était comme si, _comme si de la lumière avait disparu des yeux de l'enfant._

Elle leva les yeux vers Ari, dans la détresse, mais uniquement pour voir la voir secouer la tête, « Il est comme ça depuis qu'il arrêter de pleurer quand je l'ai trouvé. »

« Tsu-kun… » Chuchota Nana, inquiète, à son enfant qui lui rendit un regard sans émotions.

« Laissez-moi essayer, » Ari sourit à Nana pour la rassurer alors qu'elle s'abaissait à la hauteur de Tsuna, « Tsuna, es-tu en colère à cause du résultat de ton test ? »

Un semblant de vie réapparut dans les yeux de Tsuna, avant de disparaître précipitamment.

Les yeux d'Ari s'adoucirent en comprenant. Avec un sourire, elle lui chuchota, « Ce n'est pas grave, Tsuna, tu peux toujours essayer plus tard. »

Alors qu'un autre rayon de vie revenait dans ses yeux, Ari aurait presque soupiré de soulagement si, soudainement, Tsuna ne s'était pas échapper des bras de Nana avec un regard remplit de haine.

Nana et Ari furent choquée lorsque Tsuna leur cria presque en colère, des larmes coulant de ses joues, « Je ne vous crois pas ! Tout le monde dit que Tsu-kun est bon à rien ! Même Okaa-san pense que Tsu-kun est inutile ! Otou-san n'a même pas envie de revenir à la maison pour voir Tsu-kun ! Les adultes sont tous des menteurs ! Tsu-kun ne va jamais plus vous croire ! »

Avec ça, il couru dans la maison, laissant les deux adultes figées par le choc.

_**« Même Okaa-san pense que Tsu-kun est inutile ! » **_Les yeux de Nana s'écarquillèrent.

_Ne me dit pas que… __**« Okaa-san est déjà habituée au fait que Tsu-kun est mon inutile petit garçon. »**_

Sa main se précipita pour couvrir sa bouche avec un hoquet alors qu'elle laissa sortir des sanglots hachés, « Tsu-kun… »

_Les mots d'un étranger peuvent vous blesser, mais c'est les mots de quelqu'un que vous aimez vraiment du fond du cœur qui vous blessent le plus._

_~Fin~_


End file.
